Kiss From A Rose
by nekogurlkat
Summary: My first ever songfic! Kai's thoughts about his team combined with the lyrics from my fave song. Please rr.


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Kai or Beyblade, although I like to pretend they are mine. I also don't own or take credit for the song lyrics used to write this songfic. There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea 

Kai stood against the wall, arms folded, eyes closed, just thinking to himself.

  
_You became the light on the dark side of me_

He had been so alone, so isolated until he had teamed up with the rest of the BladeBreakers.

  
_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_

Rei, Max, Kenny and Tyson, albeit a little annoying, were like his family now.

  
_But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

He hated to admit it, but deep down, he loved them with all his heart.

  
_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

He realized that he could never say that to them, and it tore him up inside.

  
_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

He found it so alien the fact that he had accepted them as his friends.

  
_And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey_

He had been so cold and horrible to them, but they shone through his dark core, sparking the little flame of humanity in him.

  
_There is so much a man can tell you so much he can say_

Unfortunately, he was too proud to have admitted that they had helped him.

  
_You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_   
  


He put all of his faith in his team mates, something he thought he would never be able to do.

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny _

He wanted to continue to train them to be the best in the world. It was his ambition.

  
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

They sometimes annoyed him, especially Tyson with his awful sense of humour.

  
_But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

But like everything else, he took it all in his stride. He couldn't ever hope for a perfect team.

  
_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey _

He wouldn't want a perfect team anyway. The challenge would be eliminated.

  
_Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_  
  


Kai always liked a challenge. It made it all worthwhile when you succeeded.

_Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey_

And if you didn't succeed, you could backtrack and work out just where you went wrong.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey; I've been kissed by a rose _  
  


He was lucky to have such a supportive team. They were always there for him.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey... And if I should fall along the way_

They would pull him upright, forgive him, and make him feel better about himself.

_I've been kissed by a rose... Been kissed by a rose on the grey_

Even when he didn't deserve to be forgiven.

  
_There is so much a man can tell you; so much he can say  
  
_

But he still couldn't find it in himself to ever thank them.

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

He would fight to assure their safety and well-being.

  
_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah_

Heck, he was slightly stunned at the thought, but he would die for them.

  
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby_

He thought that was a bit extreme. But if he lost his friends, he would lose himself so he might as well be dead.

  
_But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

Thinking about that again, his team wouldn't let him go without a fight.

  
_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

They were the most stubborn people he knew. Do-or-die, they were there.

  
_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

There were things about them that he really wished he could change or erase at times.

_  
Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey_

 But he knew he would never really want them to change one bit.

  
_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

They were unique, individual. And that's the way they would stay.

  
_Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_  
  


Well, it wouldn't be a bad thing if Tyson were to eat less, but still…

_And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey   
  
_

He didn't want them to change, and he hoped that they didn't want him to change either.

_Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey._

Smiling, he opened his eyes and looked around. His team were standing in front of him, blades out.

"Let's battle!"

_~Song Lyrics taken from Kiss From A Rose by Seal~_


End file.
